


【SD花流．旅途中系列之七】客人驾到（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．旅途中系列（文：十甫） [7]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．旅途中系列之七】客人驾到（文：十甫）

“你跟我的一个朋友长得很像，请问，我是否认识你呀？”一位客人对着正等着他点菜的流川说道。

流川望了他一眼，继续埋首下单纸中。

客人见流川没反应，不死心的继续问道，“那你是否认识我？”

“不认识！他像谁都不会认识你！”突然一把粗硬的声音在流川的背后响起，还一把将流川手中的下单纸抢去，“要吃什么，快说！。”

客人抬眼一看，原来是另一个侍应生，有着一头嚣张的红发。只见他将那黑发侍应生推在身后，一脸不满之气。他沉呤一下，心下了然，笑着说，“对不起，我只想要那位侍应生给我下单。”言下之意是要眼前这红头闪边。

樱木怒气顿生，“谁下单都一样！干嘛指定狐狸呀！你存心不良！”

“我是客人，你必须尊重我。”客人还是笑着说，“而且他比你养眼。”

“你！”樱木“啪”一声拗断了手上的笔。这混蛋！竟敢在他眼前做出对狐狸感兴趣的样子，噁心！非教训他不可。

于是，他冷静下来，然后对客人说，“哦～知道了！客人要狐狸点菜吗？好～狐狸，这位客人说要点……”樱木一口气说出五、六样菜，全是店里最贵的菜餚。末了，还“替”客人点了两瓶最贵的日本清酒。

“狐狸，你记下了吗？”

“嗯。”

“快去下单吧。”

“嗯。”流川拿着单子，转身走开。

“请问客人对狐狸下的单子满意吗？”樱木斜眼望着客人，向他展现胜利的笑容。

客人也很有礼貌的回报一笑，“谢谢，我非常满意。”然而，就在樱木转身离去后，立刻收起了笑脸。

他向忙碌的流川与樱木各别望了两眼，然后掀起冷酷的笑容。

此后，这位客人每天都来。

每天都点上店里最贵的时菜。

每天都给流川带来一束花。

樱木每天在这个时刻都气得脸都发紫了。

每天，只要其他侍应生高声喊道，“客人驾到！”时，樱木都会变得很忙碌。不是忙着代替流川将那客人点的菜送去，就是故意在客人面前走来走去，挡住他望向流川的视线。

虽然，客人并没对流川做出什么进一步的举动，但是，樱木的脸却一天比一天更黑，而流川则一天比一天更冷酷，但看得出怒意不比樱木少。

这一天，流川在接到其他侍应生交给他的花时，终于爆发了。

他将花束摔在客人的脸上，冷冷地道，“结束这无聊的游戏！”

那客人拿出手帕，抹了抹脸，笑着说，“流川枫，你真的不记得我？”

流川皱着眉看他一眼，突然，“哦～”了一声。

客人愉快地笑了起来，“你终于想起了吧？”

“你是谁？”

客人错愕地看着流川，“你还没想起我吗？”

“狐狸都说不认识你了，你干嘛还纠缠不清？！”樱木不知何时站在流川的身边，伸手搭着他的肩膀。

流川瞄了樱木一眼，原本绷冷着的脸孔有一点缓暖了。

客人看了看樱木，又望着流川，说，“我是风扬呀！风扬！”

流川还是皱着眉头，看来还是想不起他了。

“流川枫！你真是无情，好歹我也向你告白过、追求了你几年……你怎么可以忘记我？”风扬无奈地说道。

“你追求过狐狸？你真是变态！”樱木指着风扬的脸骂道。

“那你呢？你跟他的关系又怎么说？”风扬反唇相讥。

樱木突然满脸通红，嗫嚅地说不出话来。

流川立刻握住樱木的手，对风扬冷冷地说，“结束这无聊的游戏！”

“怎么样？你怕了吗？怕被他抛弃吗？”风扬有点邪恶地指了指樱木。

“结束这无聊游戏！”冷气骤升。

樱木感到流川的手在发抖，知道他现在气得不得了。于是一把将流川拉进怀里，轻轻地拍着他的背。

他眼睛瞪着风扬，用坚定的语气说，“请你别再来搔扰我的狐狸。不然我对你不客气！我说得出做得到！”

“你的狐狸？嘿嘿，你可以在他身边多久？”

“一辈子！”

流川的身体倏地震了一下，樱木连忙将他圈得更紧。

“好，我明白了。我走了，希望你说到做到。”风扬从皮夹抽出一张钞票放在桌上，然后潇洒地走出樱英日本餐馆。

“白痴～放开我！”

樱木依言放手。

流川看了樱木一眼，突然飞快地在他脸上亲了一下，然后跑出了餐馆大门。

樱木登时愣在当场，脸上红得可以滴出血来。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
靠在餐馆门外，流川心跳如麻，微微地喘着气。

「请你别再来搔扰我的狐狸……一辈子……一辈子……」想起樱木的当众宣言，流川不禁微微笑了起来。

“流川枫，我早就对你说过，爱情是需要小小的刺激来保鲜的，你现在相信了吧？心是不是感到很甜？”风扬从暗处走了出来，对流川笑着说。

“哼！”

“你这是什么态度？我可是你的长辈哩，连基本的称呼也没有，多谢也没有……”

“嗯……表姐夫。”


End file.
